1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for welding a workpiece with a consuming welding wire, the latter being moved substantially towards the workpiece by a wire feeder during a welding process, with an electric arc burning between the welding wire and the workpiece, wherein a process is started and performed for removing slag from the end of the welding wire.
2. The Prior Art
Welding methods including processes for removing slag have already been known from the prior art. For example, JP 4143074 A shows a method, wherein the slag is removed by rubbing the welding wire on the workpiece. Yet, this requires a movement of the entire robot arm to which the welding torch is attached. Moreover, there is the danger that the welding wire will bend due to the mechanical influence.
In the method according to JP 5245637 A, in case of ignition problems, the welding wire is pressed against the surface of the workpiece at a certain pressure, thus removing the slag. Also here, the welding wire might be damaged.